1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to sectional doors and more specifically to a seal for such a door.
2. Description of Related Art
A sectional door typically includes a series of panels that are pivotally interconnected at horizontal joints. As the door opens or closes, the door panels travel along two lateral tracks that, in one configuration, curve between horizontal and vertical. To close the door, the tracks guide the panels to a vertical position, and seals are often disposed between the panels to help close any gaps that may exist along the horizontal joints. When the door opens, the pivotal joints allow the panels to curve around onto the horizontal section of the tracks, where the door panels store horizontally overhead. However, in some cases, the door panels store above the doorway in a generally vertical position or at a slight angle to the wall. Such doors can be powered up or down, or can be manually operated. To ease the operation of the door, a torsion spring is often used to offset the weight of the door panels. Overhead-storing doors are commonly used as a residential garage door; however, they are also often used in warehouses and other industrial buildings.
When used in high-traffic industrial applications, overhead-storing doors are very susceptible to being struck by large trucks, trailers, forklifts and other vehicles passing through the doorway. Sometimes, an upper edge of a vehicle may catch the lowest panel of the door, which often damages that panel. This tends to occur when the door""s torsion spring becomes weak with age or is not properly preloaded. A weak or loose spring allows the door to droop or not open fully. Ideally all the panels, but especially the lowest one, have sufficient flexibility and resilience to recover from the impact of a vehicle. Unfortunately, the very features that make a door panel flexible can also make it difficult to firmly attach a seal along the panel""s horizontal edges.
For example, some door panels have a lightweight foam core bonded between two tough outer sheets. Such a construction offers great thermal insulation, excellent impact resistance, and minimizes the weight of the panel. Although seals can be firmly anchored to the inside of the two outer sheets, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,293, it would be easier and simpler to attach the seal directly to the core of the panel if possible. Moreover, in some cases it may be desirable to have a seal that is readily replaceable. However, foam by itself is relatively weak structurally and does not lend itself well to conventional seal anchoring means, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,993. A press fit connection, as shown in FIG. 35 of the ""993 patent, or intermittent anchors, such as the screws shown in FIG. 36 of the ""993 patent, may be acceptable for a solid wood door; however, such anchoring means might easily release when used on a foam door panel.
In order to provide a readily replaceable seal for a door panel having a foam core, a door seal assembly includes an extruded seal holder that slidingly engages the foam core. An anchor portion of the seal holder slides in a first direction into a mating seal-receiving opening in the foam. The sliding fit in a first direction provides a positive connection in another direction perpendicular to the first. This ensures that the seal holder is held firmly in place when in use, yet is readily installed or replaced.
In some embodiments, a door seal assembly includes a unitary seal holder that is readily manufactured using a plastic extrusion process.
In some embodiments, the door seal assembly includes a seal that slidingly engages a seal holder.
In some embodiments, a metal bar is attached to the seal holder to increase the rigidity of the seal holder.
In some embodiments the door panel includes a foam core bonded between two face panels.